In many applications, the safe coupling of connectors is of high importance. For example, in the case of car safety systems, as e.g. airbag systems in passenger cars, the connectors used for the connection of an airbag to its ignition base have to be provided with reliable safety systems. To ensure that the connectors cannot become loose unintentionally, secondary locking means are used in addition to the primary locking means to guarantee a safe mechanical coupling.
An example of a connector with a secondary locking means is described in European Patent Application No. 2966735. This document discloses a connector which can be mated with a corresponding counter connector being part of an airbag ignition mechanism. In assembled condition, (i.e. the connector is mated with the corresponding counter connector), the connector is fixed to the counter connector by means of flexible latching arms. During mating of the connectors, these arms are deflected and snap back into corresponding latching clearances of the counter connector, when fully mated. The connector has a secondary locking device and a safety spring element, which serves to hold the secondary locking means in a position, in which the secondary locking means is mounted to the connector housing so that it does not hinder mating or un-mating of the connector with a corresponding counter connector. Once the locking arms are inserted, they inhibit bending of the latching arms out of the corresponding latching clearances. Thus, the mechanical coupling of the connectors is secured.
Hereby the secondary locking means is movable between a first and a second position. When placed in its second position, it serves to secure the mating of the connector housing to a corresponding counter connector. During mating, the spring is biased to cause the secondary lock to move automatically into a locked position when the connector assembly is fully mated with is corresponding counter connector, without need for an operator to push the secondary locking means into the locked position.
The secondary locking means has protrusions that protrude on opposite sides out of the connector housing. The protrusions require elongated openings to allow movement of the protrusions. This protrusions. work as handles to unlock the connector by an operator in case the connector has to be released for service or repair. While connecting to the counter connector the handles are moved contrary to the mating direction by the counter connector. They move until the connector is in the final position and then snap back to their inactive position. To unlock the connector the handles have to be pulled contrary to the mating direction. This movement has to be applied on both handles at the same time. While assemble the connector to a counter connector or an electronic unit in a narrow installation space, problems with the handles can pop up. Electrical wires or other parts can move accidentally between a handle and the counter connector and disturb this way a proper movement of the secondary locking means. This can lead to an only partially mated connection. If the connector is only partially mated, it might occur that the connector assembly electrically functions correctly, since the electrical contacts of the connector and the corresponding counter connector are connected (i.e. current conduction is possible), but the mechanical connection is not according to the desired specification. Furthermore dirt and even metal parts can move to the inside of the connector by the elongated openings for the secondary locking means.
Therefore, in one aspect, the present invention improves the state of the art by providing a connector assembly with an improved secondary locking mechanism. Furthermore present invention reduces also the production costs of the connector assembly.
These and other objects which become apparent upon reading the following description are solved by a connector assembly according to independent claim 1.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.